


Viral

by OreoLuvr13



Series: Revelations [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Found Family, Grace is pregnant, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Protective Judd Ryder, secret reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoLuvr13/pseuds/OreoLuvr13
Summary: It’s not that Judd planned on never telling the 126 their buddy Buck is also his long lost nephew.  He just never found the right time. Plus, with the pandemic and Christopher’s school schedule, Buck hasn’t had a chance to return to Texas. There was no need to tell everyone the truth. That is, not until Judd loses his cool in front of his team after seeing a video of Buck getting hurt on a call.
Relationships: Evan :Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Series: Revelations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149515
Comments: 32
Kudos: 478
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Viral

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the 126 revelation fic that you guys have been patiently waiting for. I hope you guys enjoy!

The first couple of hours of their shift have been pretty much nonstop. Not necessarily tough calls, just constant to the point that it’s nearly two in the afternoon and are only now getting ready to sit down for a late lunch.

Judd follows Cap into the kitchen to see Marjan, Probie, and TK looking at something on Marjan’s phone. He looks at Paul and motions to the trio. “What are they looking at?”

Paul places a bowl on the table. “No clue.”

“Shhhh!” Probie says as TK motions with his hand to be quiet.

“Did they just shush us?” Judd asks.

“I think so.”

“Oh damn!” TK says eyes still on Marjan’s phone.

“That must’ve hurt,” Marjan replies.

“Hell yeah,” Probie says shaking his head.

“What are you guys watching?” Judd asks.

“I follow this Insta group about crazy 9-1-1 calls,” Marjan explains.

“You know as in Instagram,” Mateo says.

Judd rolls his eyes. He may be older than the rest of the crew, sans Cap but he’s not dead. He knows what Instagram is. “Yeah, I know about Instagram. I’m on it.”

TK laughs. “If you mean Grace and us posting pictures of you then yes.” Judd gives him a glare.

“Well anyway, remember Buck? The guy who came out here a couple of months ago with that crew from LA?” Probie says.

Judd’s mouth goes dry when he hears his nephew’s name. He doesn’t like where this is going. Since Buck called him a couple of months ago the two of them have talked pretty consistently since then. At least a couple times a week. He hasn’t talked to Buck in a couple of days, but that’s not too unusual since the kid was going in for a 24 hour shift the last time they talked. Grace actually joked that morning that it’s been a couple of days since Buck sent a baby check in text. Judd didn’t think anything when she said. Telling her that he probably got hung up on a call or is the middle of something with Christopher. But maybe there’s another reason why Buck hasn’t texted or called them.

“Yeah, I remember him. What’s going on?” Judd asks.

“Look at this,” Marjan says handing him her phone. “It’s ready to go, just hit play.” He looks at the small phone screen. It was clearly filmed at night. But you can still make out a huge fire at an apartment building, but nothing that was out of control. He sees numerous engine companies and firefighters milling around. Nothing out of the ordinary.

“Just wait,” Marjan says as if reading his mind.

All of a sudden there’s movement at a small balcony on the top floor. It’s a firefighter holding what looks like to be a kid, no more than four or five years old. The firefighter turns giving a clear view of the name “Buckley’ on the bottom of his turnout coat. It sounds like he’s yelling for a ladder. Judd sees several firefighters running front of the camera with a ladder, but they don’t make it in time.

The next thing you hear is the sound of wood buckling, screaming, and the unmistakable sound of a body hitting something hard. The frantic screams of “Buck!” is the last thing you hear before the screen fades to black.

“Oh fucking hell!” Judd yells, slamming his hands on the table.

“You okay, Judd?” Cap asks grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

Shit. Did he just say that out loud? He looks around the kitchen and takes in the stunned faces of his crew. Shit. Shhhhit.

Judd rubs his chin. “Everything’s fine.” It better be. He’s going to kill the kid as soon as he finds out he’s okay.

“You sure?” Paul asks.

Mateo nods. “Yeah, because your reaction to seeing Buck get hurt was a little weird.”

“Intense,” Marjan corrects.

“Buck got hurt?” Tommy asks walking into the kitchen. She shoots a worried glance Judd’s way. The two of them have been friends for years so of course she knows about Evan being Buck. And Grace swore her to secrecy a few weeks ago about him and Buck reconnecting. Her lips pursed in concern. “Is he okay?”

“I’m sure Buck is fine,” TK tries to reassure.

“Yeah, I mean he’s survived a ladder truck bombing and a tsunami. I’m sure that he’ll bounce right back after that little fall,” Marjan says.

Judd clenches his hands into fists. He knows Buck survived worse. It doesn’t make hearing it any easier.

“Little fall?” Probie says shaking his head. “Marjan, he fell from the third floor. He definitely broke something.”

Definitely doesn’t make it easier.

“I didn’t even think you like Buck,” TK says turning to Judd. “I mean you called him Dumbasser.”

“He called you Dumbass when we caught the two of you stealing the firetruck,” Mateo says.

“Shut up, Probie.” Tk shoots his friend a look.

“Wait!” Cap says holding up his hand. “When the hell did the two of you steal a firetruck?”

“Awhile ago,” Marjan replies before getting the conversation back on track. “Back to Buck. What the hell was that about, Judd? Why do I get the feeling there is more to this story.”

Judd shoots Tommy a glare when she lets out a snicker and mutters, “You have no idea.”

It’s not that Judd planned on never telling the 126 their buddy Buck is also his long lost nephew. He just never found the right time. Plus, with the pandemic and Christopher’s school schedule, Buck hasn’t had a chance to return to Texas. There was no need to tell everyone the truth. That is until now. This is not how he planned to tell his crew about who Buck is, but here he goes. Judd grips the back of the chair that’s in front of him. “Buck isn’t just Buck.”

“Huh?” Probie says. Paul elbows him in the ribs, nodding to the older man to continue.

“What I mean is Buck is Evan, my nephew.”

“Your nephew?” TK sputters, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I don’t get it. Why didn’t the two of you say anything when he was out here?”

“Yeah,” Probie adds.

“You didn’t know,” Cap surmises.

Judd shakes his head. “Not then. No.”

“What do you mean you guys didn’t know?” Paul asks.

Judd lets out a deep breath before he continues. “He’s my older brother Danny’s, kid. He and his girlfriend had him when they were both in high school. Katie died before Evan turned one. Her parents basically cut my family off from him since then. Haven’t seen him since he was a couple of months old. Haven’t heard anything about him in years.”

He leaves out the part about Buck being raised by his grandparents as if he was their own. Buck and some of his co-workers are friends and he may be still getting to know his nephew, but he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t want Judd airing all of their family’s dirty laundry out.

“Long story short after he got back to LA we started talking again,” Judd sums up.

“You and Buck are family,” TK says as he sits down. “I guess that explains why he and Grace have been following each other on Insta.”

“Oh yeah!” Probie says. “I thought Grace and he had some cougar thing going on.”

“Hey!” Tommy cuts in, crossing her arms over her chest. “How old do you think Grace is?”

“Ummmm.” Mateo stutters. “I don’t know maybe th---"

“Stop now, Probie.” Marjan warns shaking her head.

“Yeah, you’re way of base here. First calling Grace a cougar is just plain wrong,” TK says looking to Judd. “Second, Buck and Eddie are together. Have been together for years. He’s practically Eddie’s kid’s second dad.”

“Sorry, you guys are right.” Probie says.

“You don’t seem too surprised here. I take it as you knew about this.” Cap says as he turns to Tommy.

Tommy nods holding her hands up. “Grace swore me to secrecy.”

Cap nods with a smile. “Of course she did.”

“Why does Tommy get to hear about everything first?” Probie asks with a little hurt in his voice.

“That’s because she knows when to keep things a secret,” Judd says. “Unlike some of other dumbasses I know.”

“What does that mean?” Probie asks.

“It means that he’s talking about that time we were on that call and you told that bus driver about Grace’s morning sickness,” TK says.

“She was pregnant too! I was trying to keep her calm,” Probie defends. “Talk about common ground.”

“Morning sickness is not your common ground. Talk about the weather. Or panda bears being cute.” Paul says.

“Guys!” Marjan yells, looking up from her phone. All eyes turn to her.

“I just got a text from Army. Buck is okay. He’s already been released from the hospital and is home. He’s a little banged up,” Marjan looks at Judd. “But he’s gonna be fine.”

“That’s great.”

“Great news.”

“Thank goodness.”

Judd lets out a deep breath as Tommy squeezes his shoulder. “Hear that? He’s gonna be okay.”

“Not after I kill him for pulling a stunt like that.”

With the mood lighter, they all sit down for lunch. Bowls are passed easily up and down the table.

“I’ll tell you right now Buck is not going to kick me out of my spot as favorite uncle,” Probie says as he scoops himself a second helping.

“Yeah, that’s because I am,” TK replies.

“You think so, huh?” Judd says as he leans back in his chair. Now that he knows that his nephew is okay, he feels like he can relax. It’s time to have a little fun. “What do you say if I told you that I told Buck before you guys that Grace was pregnant.”

**XXXXX**

Eddie leans back against the headboard. Buck is still resting somewhat peacefully curled up on his uninjured side, his warm breaths blowing against Eddie’s sweatpant clad leg. He’s running his hand through Buck’s curls with one hand as he types with the other to Carla, making arrangements for her to pick up something for dinner after she picks Christopher up from school.

Buck mutters something incoherently against Eddie’s leg, grabbing a handful of the other man’s pants with his good hand. He’s been out for a few hours now and is probably on the verge of waking up now that the pain meds are wearing off.

It was a scary couple of minutes after that balcony collapsed. Digging through a pile of wood while Eddie’s and other members of the 118’s calls for Buck went unanswered. Luckily, both Buck and Emily, the little girl he was holding when the balcony collapsed fared pretty well all things considering. But Buck still took the brunt of the fall. With a mild concussion, a couple of broken ribs, broken collarbone, wrist, and a lot of cuts and bruises, he was released from the ER after a couple of hours into Eddie’s very capable hands. Even making it home just in time for Christopher to give him a gentle hug before heading off to school for the day and before collapsing into bed.

With Buck in bed, Eddie is not far from his side. Making sure Buck stays on his good side and keeps the pressure of his injured ribs. He’s also been fielding texts and phone calls from their worried family and friends, including the 126. Apparently, from the exasperated and comical texts he’s gotten it looks like the secret is out. They all know that Judd is Buck’s uncle. 

He agrees to pizza for dinner at the same time as he gets another text from Judd.

_Hollywood, call me_

Eddie rubs his eyes tiredly. He’s not looking forward to this one. TK, Marjan, Paul, and TK were fine with a simple _He’s ok._ Not Judd though. Eddie has been avoiding Judd the whole afternoon. And from what Marjan said the older man was not happy seeing and hearing about Buck’s accident from that damn video.

_Now Hollywood_

He looks at Buck who is still out. “You so owe me.”

_“It’s about damn time.”_

“Yeah, sorry for not calling sooner,” Eddie apologizes as he feels Buck begin to stir.

_“Damn well should be.”_

“Ose that, Eds?” Buck slurs, looking up at Eddie with half-lidded but clear eyes. He’s probably still feeling the pain meds but he seems coherent.

“Your uncle.”

_“That dumbasser? He awake? Put me on speaker.”_

“Hey, Judddd.” Buck says with a dopey smile.

Okay, maybe Buck isn’t as lucid as Eddie thought.

_“You high?”_

“Been higher,” Buck says.

_“That’s not exactly helping your case there, Buckaroo. You okay?”_

“I’m fine.”

Judd lets out a sarcastic laugh. _“Sorry if I don’t believe you. I saw the video. What was that the second floor?”_

“Third,” Buck says holding up three fingers. Eddie shakes his head.

_“Definitely not helping yourself there, kid. Hollywood, what’s the damage? And don’t even think about lying to me. I have Grace here with me.”_

“Mild concussion, couple of broken ribs, Broken wrist and collarbone,” Eddie runs a hand over Buck’s birth mark as he lists the injuries.

_“You’re damn lucky, kid.”_

“I know,” Buck says tiredly as his eyes close.

_“Well now that I know you are okay; I have a bone to pick with you.”_

Eddie winces when he hears the change in the older man’s voice.

“I had to go out the balcony, the door was blocked,” Buck explains as sleep begins to creep back into this voice.

_“Buck, kid. I wasn’t going to say anything about that. From what I hear you’re a damn good firefighter. You take risks. I get that. If you don’t then people die. That’s what we do.”_

“You do?” Buck asks, “Then why do you sound mad?”

_“I’m not mad…maybe I am a little but not about that.”_

“Then what?”

_“Finding out you got hurt from a damn video. Hearing you’re okay from Marjan, that’s what I’m mad about.”_

“Things were a little hectic,” Eddie tries to explain. “We didn’t get out of the hospital until this morning. By then we were up for like 36 hours.”

_“Hollywood, you’re part of this as well. Listen, I get that you guys have your family out there. Just…just remember you have family here in Texas too. Me and Gracie. Please don’t let me hear that you got hurt from Marjan or one of the dumbasses.”_

Buck lets out a tired laugh. “Okay, I promise.”

“We promise,” Eddie says pulling Buck close.

_“Good now that we got that squared away, I’ll let you go. Get some rest, kid.”_

“Bye, Judd.” They both reply ending the call.

“Well that went better than I expected,” Eddie says as he scooches down in bed so that he and Buck are lying side by side.

Buck nods into Eddie’s neck. They lay there for a couple of minutes taking in the peace and calm when Buck breaks the silence. “So I was thinking.”

Eddie can’t help but smile. When Buck is on painkillers his thoughts are random. Well, more than usual anyway. “Oh yeah? What about? Is today National Key Lime Pie Day?”

“Nah, that’s in September. I was thinking that with me out of work for the next six weeks because of my arm and Chris has that long weekend coming up at the end of the month, right?”

Eddie’s eyebrows furrows in confusion. Not getting where Buck is going with this. “Yeah, so?”

Buck picks up his head and looks at Eddie. “I’m thinking we should do a trip to Austin.”

Eddie looks at Buck quizzically. Buck’s comfortable with talking to Judd and Grace. They talk a couple of times a week. Even sharing with Grace articles he read about the current dos and don’ts in pregnancy. But up until now Buck has shied away from any talk of visiting them. He looks at Buck’s eyes to see if this is the Tylenol with codeine talking, but his partner’s eyes are clear. His words coherent.

“You sure? You’re ready for that?”

Buck smiles at him. “I think so. I feel like I got to know Judd and Grace better over the last couple of months. Plus, I will like to actually meet Grace before they have the baby. And it will be good to see TK and everyone again when we don’t have the threat of wildfires just a couple of miles away. Plus, I heard great things about the aquarium in Austin. I think Christopher will really like it.”

“Sounds like you’ve been thinking about this for a while.”

“I have,” Buck nods playing with the buttons on Eddie’s henley. “What do you think?”

Eddie wraps arm around his partner gently, kissing him on the forehead. “I think it means we’re going to Austin.” 

**XXXXX**

“Thanks, baby,” Grace says leaning up to give her husband a kiss as he hands her a bottle of sparking water. Judd sits down next to her on the couch, taking a sip of his beer. His phone goes off as he pulls her into his side.

“Oh my God,” Judd lets out a groan.

Grace lets out a laugh. “Who is it this time? TK?”

Judd leans his head against the back of the couch. “Or one of the other idiots I work with. Take your pick.” Grace gives him an amused look.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Judd says.

Since the other incident at the firehouse yesterday revealing his connection with Buck, his phone has been going off pretty much non stop with text messages from his crew. Some were of concern.

**Cap:** Is your nephew ok? I can call his captain and find out. Let me know.

**Tommy:** U ok? That video was tough to watch

**Marjan:** I can message Eddie if u want. Get some more info

**TK:** Buck will be fine in no time

Some were flat out annoying as hell.

**Mateo:** Does this make him your kids uncle

**TK:** Is he in your phone as dumbasser or buck

**Paul:** U still call him dumbasser?

**Marjan:** If you go to LA you better record it. U in Cali, priceless

**TK:** Still cant believe you told him about Grace before us

Judd’s phone goes off again. “Give me strength.”

Grace shakes her head. “I hate to tell you this but, you could have completely avoided this. I said you should have told them before. At least before you lost it in front of everyone at work.”

“I didn’t lose it in front of everyone,” Judd says, playing with the wrapper of his beer bottle.

Grace pulls him closer and wraps her arm around him. “That’s not what Tommy said.”

“She said that, huh?”

“She did. You were scared though. Understandably so. And TK, Mateo, and the others may be having fun at your expense at the moment, but that’s exactly what it is, fun. They don’t mean any harm by it and the most important thing is that the truth is out there and that Buck is okay.”

Judd nods. “As always, you’re right.”

Grace lets out a chuckle. “Obviously.”

He leans in and gives her a kiss, rubs his hand over her stomach. Pulls away when his phone goes off alerting him that the texts have gone unread.

“Go ahead, read it,” Grace says with a smile.

Judd rolls his eyes. “This is entertaining to you. You’re having way too much fun with this.”

“Maybe. Tommy says Mateo and TK are nervous about being bumped out as favorite uncle with Buck now in the mix. She heard them talking about pooling together to get us something expensive off the registry.”

“They’re all dumbasses,” Judd says unlocking his phone. “I told them the baby can…”

“What is it?” Grace asks leaning in towards his phone. “What nonsense is TK and Mateo up to now?”

Judd shakes his head. “It’s not from them. It’s from Buck.”

“Buck? Is he okay? You talked to them before and everything was okay, right?” Grace asks in alarm.

He hands her his phone.

_You and Grace around the end of the month?_

_We’re thinking of planning a visit_

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it for now. We got to see the 126 reaction and now it’s time for the boys to head to Texas!


End file.
